


Is This a Date?

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is finally a free night at the bunker, the reader decides to unwind by building a Star Wars Lego set and Dean decides to join her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This a Date?

“Hey, sweetheart, what are you gonna be doing tonight?” Dean glanced up from where he was channel-surfing in the living room, muting the television. You were passing by, humming your favorite song under your breath.

“Oh, well, remember that Star Wars Lego set I ordered online a few weeks ago?” you sat on the armrest of the couch, folding your arms over your lap and looking down at Dean. His head was leaned back and you were finding it hard to swallow. He always managed to fluster you, even if he was just staring at you.

“Yeah, I remember,” his eyes widened. “That’s gonna take you hours.”

“I’m up for a challenge,” you shrugged. “These past few weeks haven’t exactly been the easiest,” you both winced, remembering the hunts and how difficult it had been going across the country in less than a week. “So, this will be my way to unwind. Plus, you can help if you want to,” you toed his knee playfully. 

“I think I’m good with my beer and T.V.,” he offered a smile. You nodded and got on your feet, walking out of the room. Dean sighed, maintaining his focus on you until you had disappeared around the corner. 

Dean had been refusing to accept his crush on you for a while, convinced that you didn’t reciprocate his feelings. Despite heavily flirting with one another, he always thought it was your way of being friendly with him, since you tended to sometimes flirt with Sam as well. 

That was until last week, where you had accompanied a hunter friend of yours on a hunt and left the boys behind in the bunker. Dean and Sam had sat back with a couple of beers and conversed. Eventually, you became the subject of their conversation and Sam could only roll his eyes as Dean proclaimed his unrequited crush on you. “Dude, she likes you, get over yourself,” he had shaken his head before taking a swig of his beer. Dean had snorted, but he knew that Sam wouldn’t say something like that without there being some truth to it. 

He sighed, his hands landing on his thighs as he heaved himself up on his feet. Throwing away the empty beer bottle, he opened the fridge door and grabbed two bottles. Slowly, he made his way through the hallways until he arrived to your bedroom door. Your favorite music album was blasting through and he smiled, shaking his head at how much you loved it. He didn’t bother knocking, turning the doorknob and smiling as you looked up at him. 

“Brought beer,” he held the bottles up.

“Awesome,” you opened the instructions manual and widened your eyes as you splayed out the different set of bags that the box had contained.

“That is a lot of building,” Dean sat next to you, the both of you cross-legged on the floor.

“Good thing I have you to help me, then?” you nudged him, winking playfully.

“I’m ready,” he made a display in stretching his arms, fingers interlaced as he cracked his knuckles. You laughed softly and the both of you began to locate the beginning pieces to put everything together.

An hour later and only done with about a quarter of the spacecraft, conversation had flowed easily between the two of you. At one point, Sam had phoned Dean, reporting his whereabouts and informing the both of you not to worry, he’d be spending the night with a girl he had picked up at a bar. Dean had teased him, only to abruptly hang up after something Sam must have told him. You remained quiet, not ready to prod at him yet.

“Are we going to do this all night?” Dean handed you the piece you pointed out, his fingers grazing against yours. Your eyes met his emerald green ones and you quickly glanced down at your lap.

“W-well, I can always continue tomorrow,” you offered a small grin.

“I-I don’t mind,” his eyebrows shot up his forehead.

“Are you sure, Dean? You’re not exactly the most patient man,” he teased.

“Hey, I can be,” he gently jabbed at your side with a long piece of Lego and you jumped in surprise. At this, Dean’s eyes widened in realization and his hands landed on your sides, fingers making it their mission to tickle you. Laughter bubbled up from your throat as you tried to get away from his grasp, but that only served in him trying harder until he was hovering right above you as your back hit the tiled floor.

“Dean, stop,” you grabbed his fingers and he paused his teasing to laugh, making sure you were okay. Silence followed as the laughter died down and the both of you realized just how close your faces were. Dean glimpsed at your lips and you swallowed thickly, your eyes slowly closing as he leaned down.

His mouth met yours in a soft, slow kiss. Taking your bottom lip between both of his, he slightly sucked on it, his hand traveling upwards to cup your jaw as his other one held his body above yours. You let your own traveled up and down his sides, digits fluttering around the hem of his shirt until you were making contact with his bare, warm skin. He moaned softly against the kiss and you intertwined your legs with his long ones.

Dean’s tongue poked out to run across the seam of your lips, before licking inside your mouth, stroking against your own tongue. His fingers settled on the nape of your neck, pulling you impossible closer to him. You felt your heart beat thunderously inside your chest as you felt him move against you. Everything felt right.

A few minutes of kissing and you were both pulling away to breathe, wary smiles being exchanged. He put a strand of hair behind your ear before thumbing your cheek, kissing your nose.

“So, this counts as a date, right?” he asked. You could only bring your mouth to his again. 


End file.
